familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Thomas Hall (1783-1821)
}} Biography He arrived in Sydney on on the Ocean as a convict, with his brother William. Report of death We are sorry to have to report a calamity which involved circumstances of a truly distressing nature. A man, named Thomas Hall, who has been for some time past in the habit of supporting his family by cutting wood and burning lime in the various coves, and has lately been at work in Middle-Harbour with three other men, on Friday week dispatched one of the men home, with directions to return to him on the Monday following in the event of this not (by that period) reaching Sydney with the boat. Not returning as expected, the man set out through the woods, and after diligent search and enquiry, saw not the least appearance of the boat. After the lapse of a day or two another boat was dispatched in quest of the absentees. Upon arriving at the place from whence the boat is supposed to have taken her load, there was every appearance of a quantity of lime having been removed; but no traces of the poor men could be ascertained". One oar of the boat, however, has been picked up, with a hat, supposed to have been worn by one of the men. From these circumstances, therefore, there can be hesitation in pronouncing upon the destiny of three unfortunate fellow-creatures, and declaring that they have met with a watery grave. Providentially, two of the men were without families; but Hall has left a pregnant wife, and five young children, to deplore the loss of a good husband, a kind father, and a sober and industrious member of society. We are happy to bear testimony that the Benevolent Society afforded the usual prompt assistance on this melancholy occasion ; but, as a burden of such a magnitude would be too much for the Society to bear for a continuance, it is very desirable that some other means should be devised to enable the widow (a deserving woman) to maintain her little family in honesty. The Public has never yet been solicited in vain ; and we are pretty well assured,that such a doleful relation as this will lead to increase that susceptibility which is ready to manifest itself at almost every call. A poor woman, far advanced in pregnancy, with five orphans, is now constrained to crave relief from a benevolent Public. With this view, we are authorised to state, that the Rev. Mr. Cowper, and the Rev. Mr. Hill, will be ready to afford any further in 'formation that may be required; and that these worthy Gentlemen also will rejoice much in receiving any pecuniary relief that may be afforded in behalf of such charitable purposes.-It is rather remarkable the various trials which this poor family have had to contend with. This is the interesting case stated in the last Report of the Benevolent Society :-he had but very few weeks become possessed of the boat as his own property ; when, by a severe fall, he fractured his collar bone, which, for a considerable time, prevented his daily labour; and now by this calamity, all the burden of five little children is suddenly cast upon his widow, who, in a few weeks, as already stated, will have to mourn over a sixth. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Migrants from England to New South Wales Category:Resided in New South Wales Category:Convicts transported to New South Wales